The invention relates to a process for introducing cigarettes or a cigarette stream into a chamber, a container, a space, channels or the like, the cigarettes being transported under their own weight and/or by conveying elements. The invention also relates to an apparatus for carrying out the process.
Cigarettes are predominantly transported under their own weight in the region of cigarette-production machines and packaging machines. In the case of a conventional arrangement, the cigarettes coming from the cigarette-production machine or from a storage are introduced into a collecting container from above, then transported along a horizontal conveying section and subsequently conveyed into a cigarette magazine from above. The latter is a standard constituent part of a packaging machine. In the bottom region, the cigarette magazine merges into groups of shafts located one beside the other. At the bottom end of these upright channels, the cigarettes are removed in groups, that is to say are pushed out for transfer to the packaging elements.
The operation of starting up the packaging machine, that is to say the introduction of the cigarettes into the empty collecting containers, conveying regions and into the cigarette magazine, is problematic. The cigarettes are impaired mechanically by dropping movements and disordered conveying movements. Furthermore, there is considerable incorrect positioning of individual cigarettes. The same problem arises with cigarettes being conveyed along horizontal or upright cigarette conveyors.
The object of the invention is to configure the operation of introducing or conveying cigarettes into (collecting) containers, chambers, channels or shafts, etc. such that the cigarettes are conveyed with the avoidance of mechanical loading and incorrect positioning.
In order to achieve this object, the process according to the invention is characterized in that, in terms of the free receiving volume, the chamber or the space or container for receiving the cigarettes is enlarged continuously or cyclically in accordance with the feed of cigarettes, such that the free space for receiving the cigarettes corresponds essentially to the fed quantity of cigarettes.
Accordingly, the solution according to the invention prevents the situation where the cigarettes pass, or are conveyed (horizontally and vertically), into a container in free fall or without guidance or are subjected to a free-fall movement in upright shafts. Rather, according to the invention, moveable guide elements pass into the containers, chambers, channels, etc. and are moved in the conveying direction of the cigarettes in accordance with the filling operation, this resulting in a gradual filling operation for the relevant space. Once all the spaces, chambers, containers and channels have been completely filled, the guide elements are moved into a position outside these spaces. As operation continues, the cigarette stream is conveyed in an uninterrupted and continuous manner without guide elements in the sense of the invention.
In the case of the apparatus according to the invention, horizontally directed guide plates pass into a collecting container for cigarettes. The cigarettes are introduced into the collecting container from above. The guide plates are moved downwards in accordance with the filling operation.
Analogously, a boundary element, namely a boundary wall, is moved along a horizontal conveying section of the cigarettes, to be precise in accordance with the gradual filling of this conveying section.
Furthermore, according to the invention, a cigarette magazine is provided with cigarette guide elements which can be moved from top to bottom, namely with guide webs. Provided in the region of the shafts of the magazine are supporting fingers or carrying bars, which pass into each shaft.
The guide or boundary elements are of predominantly comb-like design, with the result that the elements can be moved past functional elements of correspondingly comb-like design within the containers.
In the case of a cigarette conveyor for transporting a cigarette stream, for example, from the maker to the packer, the invention provides an auxiliary element which either, at the beginning of a filling operation, runs in front of the cigarette stream and supports the same or, as the cigarette conveyors come to an end, supports and guides the end of the cigarette stream.